


Talks with an Angel

by sesray



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Castiel!Yuuri, Dean!Victor, Hunter!Victor, I marathoned the 12 season in two weeks, I'm too deep in that show but u still love yoi, M/M, Obvious!Yuuri, Random & Short, angel!Yuuri, mentions of torture, the supernatural au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: "Who are you?" The Hunter asked."I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The man simply said.Late night chats with an Angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am. With a new obsession and new AU. 
> 
> /sighs
> 
> You know, i wrote this yesterday because i was reading wonderful destiel fics and i was devating with myself if yuuri could fit in the rol of cas or dean but i decided to turn him into an angel, bc why not ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯
> 
> Please, enjoy!

There were things that weren't really strange in the life of Victor Nikiforov.

Victor had been raised in a warming home with his mother and father and taking care of his little brother like a life duty in the few months he was born. He remembered the food his mother used to cook for him in lonely evenings when the sun was orange and the sky in different shades of yellow and purple. He remembers her warm embrace and gentle smiles, her sweet laughter and beautiful voice when she sang him to sleep.

He remembered all of those things clearly, like it was yesterday. But there was just one memory he really couldn't shake away from his mind even if he died in a pit alone.

The image of his mother, bloody belly and blue eyes as wide as death, attached to the cealing of his little brother's room. Fire all around her like she was the one causing it.

He remembered the screams of his father's rough voice as he took his brother in his embrace and lifted Victor out of the house. He still remembers his begging cries as loud as the cries of his baby brother.

He remembers the voice of his father, gentle but filled in sorrow. Telling him that it was all going to be alright.

He stills doubs of his father's words as he found himself remembering his life, repeating it in his mind at the age of 37. He always trusted his father but now, him, being dead for almost a decade, the only trust he could find was in his bratty little brother (who he loved and died several times for) and a certain angel who had several grief moments for almost all the time he had been with the Nikiforov's.

It's funny because Victor still remembers clearly how he had meet the angel. Was a funny encounter, and for refering funny, he had stabbed him in the chest without him asking questions first.

_'He remembers his voice, as a clear and thick sound of the ocean._

__

__

_The first thing he saw as the doors of the little farm opened with the loud thunders rumbling in the skies was just a man. Pale with stunning brown orbs and a ridiculous trench coat that hugged his shoulders._

_The lights of the place exploted and started making sparks fly while Victor was focused on sending the damn thing back from its place, without really knowing what it was. He had Yakov at his side as he pulled the trigger from his gun, clearly aiming to the man but he didn't seem to mind as Yakov blowed another bullet to the guy's chest._

_Victor put his gun down and grabbed the Demon-killing knife from the table, putting it behind his back as the man came closer to him with a blank expression adorned with big blue framed glasses._

_Victor frowned as the man just came closer to him._

_"Who are you?" The Hunter asked._

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." The man simply said. His voice sounding low with confidense flowing with the words. But apparently, Victor wasn't having anything of that, causing him to respond with a small thanks and a stab to the guy's chest._

_(Which of course, didn't work but it was worth a shot) '_

And when Victor said grief moments for the angel to be with the troublesome brothers as the Nikiforovs, he could only describe the events as _'being cast out from heaven for betrayal, murder millions of his own kind, have his Grace stole and being killed multiple times'_ and other millions of problems he ever had to face. But even if that had happened to the angel, he didn't seem to want to leave the brothers after all this years he had spend with them.

Victor came to understand the angel of the six years they had convived together; hunting and killing. Between being trapped in Purgatory together, to dealing with Hell and Heaven.

The angel came to understand humanity at some point of their journey, being human for just a little bit but understanding the feelings of joy, happiness, sadness and love, and with that, _unnecesary needs_ humanity had offered with an open heart. Or, just Victor and his brother who had offered him. Indulge him in some cases.

A soft pat in the shoulder made Victor turn himself in the chair abruptly. Just to reveal the little angel in his usual old trench coat and blank face.

"Yuuri, don't scare me like that" he says as he put a hand above his chest.

They were in the old fashioned Bunker, doing really nothing exactly besides just reading old stuff the Men of Letters have left. The Hunter could think his brother was in his room, trying to sleep since the last time he had checked; it was eleven and drifting into his thoughts and unnecesary reading, he could guess it was past 1 AM.

"Apologies if i did." The angel says as he bowes his head a little. A silly small habit of his. "I was just concern why you were up so late and not sleeping at the time you usually do?"

Victor sighs. "Just wondering through my thoughts a little, Yuuri. Nothing to worry about."

The angel raises an eyebrown as he glares down at the hunter. Victor could only tell that he wasn't buying it.

He was a professional liar but when it came to the angel, it was hard to make an excuse without him reveal your thoughts. (He swore he wouldn't use mind reading but Victor doesn't know if it is that or just that he knew him too well).

"I'm afraid to say this but i don't trust a word you say, Victor." The angel says, taking a sit in the chair in front of him. "That doesn't mean i don't trust your judment, of course."

"I know, Yuuri." He says, calm washing from the sudden's angel discomfort. "I was just in deep thinking you know, those moments which you just review your life for, hours, i suppose."

" _'Like a movie'_ , i think it is the saying?" The angel responds and the man nodds. "What are you remembering exactly?"

The question takes him a few minutes to respond. Between all the big things that have happened in his life, there was just one that his mind put a pause. Most likely, the respond of the angel's question.

"When we first met." He says with an small smile, eyeing the man next to him, looking slightly confused.

"Do you remember when i raised you from hell?" He asks and Victor only shook his head, a grin painting his lips.

"No, i don't. And i wasn't talking about that time." He says, eyeing him. "When i stabbed you that night in the farm. Our official meeting, Yuuri."

He sees the angel twist his face a little.

"Why would you remember such an unpleasent meeting?" He replies, frowning his eyebrowns. The man just lets out a short laugh, pushing his hair back.

"I met you, Yuuri." He simply says, giving the angel a small smile. He just stays quiet for a couple of seconds before break into a shy smile, so characterized of him.

"I'm flatter, Victor but i still think it was a disastrous meeting for both of us." He says, tealing his head to the side. At this point, Victor is moving his chair close to the angel until their knees are brushing together. He leans his head in the palm of his hand and smiles to him.

"Yeah, because i tried to kill you, which was just stupid of me." He laughs. "You know, _'kill first, ask questions later.'_ "

"Honestly, it sounds really Nikiforov to me." The angel replies, smile never leaving his face and it is one of the things Victor likes about the angel; the sudden trust to spill comfortable words and phrases he has been learning for the among of time they'd spend together.

Victor laughs as he watches how the angel wide his lips in a smile, acompaning the silver haired man in laughing at that first meeting of theirs. He watches as how the corner of the angel's eyes wrinkle and his smile show his front teeth, his eyes sparkling like thoudsand of stars and Victor just thinks he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Their laughter dies, with just them staring at each other's eyes what it feel like an eternity (Victor wouldn't mind) and a comfortable silence is acompaning them. Until Yuuri breaks it.

"I remember when i first pulled you out of hell." He says with ease, looking at Victor straight at his eyes. "It wasn't easy to look for you with demons ruling all the corners of that place. However, looking for you was a mision i don't regret taking."

He remembers clearly his time in hell. After being send to that pit, he could remember every detail of the events down there. Being torture by one of the worst; daily like a normal terrestial routine and torturing souls back with the same vigour that damn demon had when he was torture. It was one year down there but for him, it felt like thirty deadly years.

For something it was called Hell.

"When i found you; your soul was bright." He says looking at something that it was not Victor. Eyes glued to the lamp in front if him, lost in his memories, Victor supossed. "I was surprised to see a soul so bright as yours down there but tainting slowly with time. I was afraid that it was too late to save you."

He says, tired tone dragging the words slowly. He brought his eyes to Victor's ocean blue ones and sighed with a small grin.

"But i was determinated to save you because it felt like you needed to be. I wanted to save you." He leans in one of the arms of the chair, playing with his hands and losing himself to his mind.

Losing himself into the countless of times he had sacrifised himself to protect Victor or his brother, had to kill just to protect. Being casted out because _he cared too much. Loved too much._

And Victor will always wonder, how someone with a fucked up life like his deserved to be saved by Yuuri, a pure hearted Angel, who only had done bad things to protect who he called family. He will always wonder.

"You deserved to be saved, Victor." He says, suddenly holding one of the human's hand and holding it tightly. "Even if you don't seem worth of it, even if you had done horrible things."

The angel smiles widly, his eyes shinning with the dim light of the Bunker as he tighs his grip in Victor's hand, a small action of comfort (something he had learned from his brother, when he didn't have words to say to him back when they were just him, his brother and plenty of hotel rooms in their childhood).

"Even if you fall to hell again, i promise i'll save you every time." He says, moving the hunter's hand to kiss his ring finger and look at him so kindly and tenderly, Victor swore his chest soared.

The hunter sighed after seconds of silence when the angel let go off his hand and he stood up, carefully kissing the angel's forehead and smiling sweetly down at him. He grabbed one of the angel's hand, making him stand up with his cute confused expression.

"Let's go to bed. It's late." Victor says as he pulls the Angel to his room.

"I _don't_ sleep, Victor." 

"You can wander in my dreams, you know. I don't mind."

"Wouldn't i be sturbing your privacy?"

"You are asking me about disturbing my privacy when moments ago you were being a huge sap?"

"I believe i was giving you words of encourage but if you label it like that…"

Victor let out a loud laugh, shutting the door of his room, the angel following behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> /sighs more 
> 
> Tbh, this was a wild ride. I love the image of Yuuri as an angel and all that dinamic of spn. It was worth the sleepless nights i had for watching that show, holy shit. 
> 
> I apologies for grammatical errors and thanks for reading ( - ♡ - ), this is my [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com) if you want to ask me anything and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/@sesrxy) if you want to talk. 
> 
> Bye♡♡♡


End file.
